Truly useless?
by TamamaFox
Summary: About a keronian who feels she is truly useless. But when her father forces her to follow in his foot steps everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

" I WHAT!?" A young female Keorin (( Sorry if misspelled )) screamed.  
" Just as I said you failed" The inky black keorin said calmly.  
" B-but" She stammered the thin paper shaking in her light brown hands.  
She sighed and started to head towards the dirty fingerprinted glass doors. This young female keorin went by the the name Tori. She had Light blue eyes that were almost white. Tori had light brown skin like bread crust. ( Tori: DON'T COMPARE MY SKIN THE BREAD CRUST)  
A paper white belly like all the others of her species. Also a small tadpole tail, She had a dark blue cap with a symbol of red wings which people always mistake being a weird red end of her ear flaps were wavy. The only strange thing about her appearance was the there feathers on ether side of her head.  
"What am I going to tell my parents? I can't go home jobless again" Tori moaned.  
"Maybe I should attempt to join the army like dad of course I probably won't get in THAT ether." Tori sighed and sat on the rough gravely surface of the curve. " Join the army Tori! I did so at your age!" Tori deepened her voice to mimic her father's. " Oh! I'm so USELESS!! WHY WAS I BORN INTO THIS WORLD!?" Tori Yelled earing some weird and disturbed looks by passersby. " I've tried EVERY job here pretty much!" Tori sighed and looked up at the sky it was getting late and the sun was starting to set over the horizon.  
Tori sighed sadly,  
"Guess It's time to go and face my parents...." Tori moaned but stop dead in her tracks.

" Oh please no! Not that ANYTHING but that!" Tori moaned felling the color drain from her skin as she looked over her shoulder. Yes what standed before her was the terrible and dirty thing that is.  
(( Me: Lets stop here =D Tori: OH NO YOU DON'T Continue!)  
McDonalds ( Me: McDonalds dose not belong to me!) "Oh please no...." Tori Groaned.  
" OH YES!!" "Who the heck are you?" Tori asked flipping her head around.  
" Um nobody ignore me..."  
" ok...... That was weird..." Tori sweat dropped.  
(( anyways... back on track)  
A thin paper was scotch taped on the absolutely filthy windows.  
It almost seemed to be clinging for it's life when Tori pulled it off the window and read it's words.

"Help wanted... Well better then nothing I guess.." Tori sighed as she walked through the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

" Welcome!" A fake happy voice called.  
It belonged to a pimple faced male teenager.  
His body was a McDonalds yellow as was his ear flapless red cap McDonalds red.  
He even had a big yellow "M" on his stomach and forehead.

"I'm Tori and I'm here to apply for the job...." Tori explained pointing at thin sheet of paper.

The employee's cheesy smile immanently vanished (Me: Cheese =D Tori please keep on track...)) and was replaced by a bored frown.

" Fine your hired we been trying to get the position filled for weeks." He grumbled.

(( Me: don't kill me I'm only 13 and don't know this whole getting hired thing works D=)

" Kathrine! Come over here!" he yelled over the desk.

" Hai!!" A high pitch voice called over.

A young female keorin ( Ugh I have no idea how to spell this )  
who was around Tori's age came running up with a wide grin spread along her face.

She had light purple skin, and a pink cap with a bright yellow sun on it.  
She smiled at Tori and said

"Who is this?"

" Kathrine could you please show Tori the newbie around here?" He yawned.

"Okie dokey!" Katharine replied happily grabbing Tori's hands.

She rushed Tori into the cooking area. The smell of greasy fating foods rushed into Tori's nostrils.

"UGH!" Tori cried covering her nose.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Tori wince feeling her stomach fluids rushing up her throat.

Kathrine turned around to look at Tori with here large unrealistic smile still planted on her face.

" Are you okay? " She asked her voice was full of concern but her smile was still as wide as ever.

" Fine I think... I never been around so much... Fating food" Tori groaned feeling as if her stomach was going to explode.

" Ah your parents prefer vegetables and good protein over grease and fast food?" Kathrine laughed as if you understood completely.

" Yeah... Hey what's with your face? It never seems to chang-" Tori cut herself off relieving how rude this was.

" Hahaha you noticed? I've been working here for a while and I always smiled to our customers after a while my face froze! Isn't that hilarious?" Kathrine yelled cheerfully.

" Yeah hilarious...." Tori smiled half hearty.

" Well anyways I'm suppose to show you around aren't I?" Kathrine clapped her hands togheater.

"That..." Kathrine pointed to a table that held separate trays of french frys ,hamburgers of different sizes, chicken nuggets, ect

" Is were we set our pre cook food and keep it warm" Kathrine explained

" Then how is it fresh?" Tori asked.

" It's not" Kathrine said bluntly

Before Tori could say anything Kathrine pointed to another machine

"That is our ice cream maker that is were we....." Kathrine continued to explain about the different machines and their functions but Tori began to make a journey to lalaland.

" Tori? Hey Tori!" Kathrine yelled snapping her fingers in front of Tori's face rpetavily

" WHZZZAA!!!" Tori yelped snapping back to reality with a start.

Kathrine sighed and shook her head.

" Tori It's closing time we-" Kathrine was cut off by Tori scream.

" AAAHHH!!! I HAVE TO GET HOME NOW!!! OTHER WHYS MY MOTHER IS GONNA KILL ME!!" Before Kathrine could say another word Tori was already out the door and running in the starry night.  
" See you tomorrow at work......." Kathrine sighed and headed out the door as well

" Y_es see you tommarow an then I shall see if I am correct_"

**Yay! Chapter 2 is done! I'm sorry that this chapter didn't have much action but I will have some in the next one! I am trying to make the chapters longer for any one who is actully reading these short things.... **


	3. Chapter 3

**First off I want to thank Aztek for telling me how to spell Keronian!**

**Now on to the story!**

" Tori is your name if I am correct" a voice said from the shadowy darkness

" W-who the heck are you!? What do you want?" Tori stammered.

" I want you to unleash your power"

" P-power!? What do you power!? I don't have any power what so ever!" Tori yelled blindly into the everlasting darkness.

The voice gave a amused chuckle.

" Of course you do everyone dose!"

" But not me I'm completely and utterly useless!" Tori looked down to hide the salty tears.

_((_ _Me: Awwww Tori need s a hug ^_^ Tori: N-no I don't!)_

" Look in your hands"

" what? nothing is in my ha-" Tori look down to see a long brilliant golden staff with an swirling aqua orb....

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!**

" Huh!? Wha?" Tori yelped looking around with a start.

Tori looked around she was no longer in the never ending darkness but in the confines of her room. Tori pushed her self up her feet sinking into her cushy white mattress as she threw off her dark bed sheet and began to stretch.

" It was only a really weird dream..." Tori mumbled rubbing her head.

No Tori was still in her messy room with bits of clutter every were.

" Oh be quite you..." Tori slammed her fist down on the howling alarm clock.

" Tori-chan! Breakfast is ready!" Tori's mother called from down stairs.

" Ok I'll be down in a second!" Tori called back down.

Tori walked down the clean wooden hallway and went inside the bathroom.  
Tori looked into the mirror to see a tired grumpy looking light brown keronian. Tori picked up a small black comb and began brushing the three dark brown feathers on ether side of her head. Tori then grabbed a what look like a hose head and started to spray water all over her body.  
She suddenly looked a lot more awake and less grumpy.

" Ahhh!! I feel so refreshed" Tori sang.

_(( Me: awww the birdy likes getting all wet _

_Tori: I should I'm part keronian T_T _

_Static: Part?  
Me: AHHH OUT YOU! YOUR IN THE WRONG FAN FICTION!))_

Tori happily skipped down the stairs and into the white kitchen.

_(( Me: OMG HERE IT COMES!  
Tori: -_-"))_

" Good morning Mother!" Tori called out.

" Good morning sleepy head" laughed a dark brown keronian sized hawk.

She had short yellow scaly feet and a large yellow beak. She had piercing but kind yellow eyes. She was wearing a white apron with pink flowers dotted across it.

" Yeah yeah good morning" A snowy white keronian with extremely light blue eye's similar to Tori's, he had a black cap with a red fire as the symbol.

" Morning dad!" Tori called to her father as he sat down on the hovering chair next to Tori.

Tori's mother place down some white plates on the clean polished hovering table. The contents of the plates were..... A brown crispy slices of toast, and square pieces of some leafy green fruit.

" What no eggs?" Tori and her father said in unison.

" Oh HAHA VERY funny you two" laughed.

" So in other news you got a job Tori? I'm so proud!" exclaimed wrapping her dark brown wings around Tori.

" Mom... It's only a job at McDonald.." Tori blushed.

" Darn right shoulda joined the army like I did Tori my boy-!" Mr Tori was cut off by a large WWWWWWAAAAACCCKKK!!

" 1. Tori does not EVER need to join the army for the millionth time 2. Our Tori is a GIRL not a BOY" growled, she had whacked on the head with a rolling pin.

's face brightened up immediately,

" So Tori when does your new job begin?" asked.

"Oh around seven..." Tori answered munching on her crispy toast.

" Seven? Uh Tori..... It's 7:05.." said pointing at the clock. The slim long arrow pointing at the "1", while the big short fat one pointing at the "7".

"AHHHHH! I'M SO LAAAAAAATTTTEEE!!!" Tori yelped slamming the door rushing out in the nice warm humid weather.

" Hmp in the army they would not tolerate such- OW!" yelped when wack him hard in the head with a rolling pin once again.

" He just never learns" sighed.

_(( Me: NOM NOM NOM _

_Static: WHY are you chewing on my ear?  
ME: Cause I feel like it!  
Static: Well stop it!  
Me: No =D Static: Just get on with the story lazy butt!  
Me: I don't wanana D= _

_Static: To bad!))_

Tori felt like her feet were made of lead by the time she got to McDonald .

" HUFF I.....PUFF made.....WHEEZE...it" Tori wheezed wearily looking up.

Tori rose her tired shakey light brown hand and gripped the steel metal metal of the door handle felt cool against her swaety palm. She push the door.

" Tori? Tori! Over here!" Kathrine waved here light purple arms franctly.

" Your over 10 minutes late!" Kathrie scolded.

" I know I know I slept in and ran all the way here..." Tori explaied and looked at her fingers as if it was the most intresting thing in the world.

Kathrine rolled her eyes and sighed which looked extremly silly with that giant smile still glued on to her face.

" Why didn't you take Ant gravity devive?" Kathrine groaned and slaped her fore head.

_(( Me: That looks weird with that smile still glued on her face!  
Static: *Moan*))_

" I didn't think of that at the time...Opees..." Tori chuckled nervousily.

" Ok put this and this" Kathrine took out a small bright red hat with a large yellow "M" on it and a small bright red apron with onece again a large cheesey yellow "M".

Kathrine put both the hat and apron on Tori wich statled Tori so much she yelped wiched echoed through the store and caused the people to look.

" What!? W-what is t-this?" Tori stammered.

" The uniform of course silly!!" Kathrine giggled and slapped Tori on the back.

" Were's yours?" Tori asked not seeing any trace of Mcdonddles on her anywere.

"Right here!" Kathrine pulled out and exact copy of the hat and apron out of seemily nowhere..

" Were did you-?" Tori started to say.

Kathrine began to push Tori into the back area, this time was difrent then the first. There were all diffrent types of keronian with the same hats and aprons working at the diffrent stations. The air wreacked with smell of grease and Tori felt a little quesy again.

" Ok Tori there is an order of four vinall ice creams I want you to fill these cones with up and bring up to the conter" Kathrine explained when she handed the five sandy colored cones to Tori.

"Sounds easy enough..." Tori noded.

" Ok then I'll be checking up on you everey now and then" Kathrine 'trotted up to the frint counrter.

Tori looked at the gray machince containg the choclate brown and paper white liqueds swirlying around.

_(( I'm rakeing this out of my brain so sorry if the apprence is wrong DX ))_

Tori pushed one of the cones under one the thingys and pulled down the dirt wite lever and watched the ice cream pour out in to the cone. Soon the cone was filled completeley and this started to overflow with the white liqued starting to ooze out.

" What!! Stop!! NO!!!" Tori cried in horror and the white liqued contiued to ozze out.

"AAHHH!! IT WON'T STOP!" Tori screamed.

Tori filled all five cones up with the sweeet sticky liqued. She stuck her hands bellow the nozzle

_(( Is that what you call it?))_

Tori wince when the ice cold ice cream seaped down in her hands.

" WHA!!" Tori yelped when she felt her foot slip on the vinnal ice cream.

SPLAT!!!! All five of the ice cream cones landedd on her as well!  
Tori moaned she was now lying flat on her stomach on the grey floor.

" This is going to be a long day..." Tori moaned.

And it was many more accidents happened that day includdeing a fight with a young light blue keronian. But since this would take to long I will take this fast forward button and take you were the action is!

" What? You can't request some body! What? Ok I'll go get her.." Kathrine voice came from the counter it apperad as if she were talkg to some one...

_(( I'm switching over to first person for a bit cause I feel like it))_

My hands were so sore by now from cleaning up all the messes I made currently I was scrubbing the floor with a dirty rag.

" Tori! Your Ant is here to see you!" Kathrine called over to me.

" My Ant?" I asked getting up and rubbing my sore hands.

I walked over to the counter to see some strange keronian I never seen before in my life. She had aqua blue eyes which the sun seem to dance on as if they were a pools of water, Her hat was a darker deep sea blue, and her earflaps were strange instead of being round like most keronians they were triangler shape like shark fins, her skin was a ocean blue and her symbol was a simple bubble.

" OH TORI! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES!" The women squeled and wraped her arms around me.

" Who a-" I was cut by the stranger.

"Tori I need to talk to you in private right now!" The stanger yanked me outside in the night.

I finally struggled out her grip!

" WHO ARE YOU!? I'M NOT GOING ANY WERE WITH YOU!!" I was officaly freaked out by this women who was she? What did she want with me??

" hmm looks like you might fight back just I feared. I'm not in the mood..... I'm getting to old for this... BINDKUS CHAINKUS!" As if by magic chains shot out frfrom seemingly nowere as wrapped around me like cold metal snakes! The last ting I saw after that was the starry night sky b efore everything went black

**OMG! Kidnapping scene! What lies in store for Tori next? And will-**

**Static: OH JUST HURRY UP!**

** Me: Fine *gumbles***

**Sorry that the end was a little rushed I wanted to finsh this chapter  
**


End file.
